mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenshi Takahashi
Kenshi's Sword It is proven by Kenshi's first Deception ''bio that his sword contains the souls of his warrior king ancestors, not just "past warriors". Not very speficific. Raiden's suicide blast also killed Shang Tsung, freeing the souls and allowing them to return to the sword. Jayspyder 12:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything [[Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Kenshi's height I changed Kenshi's height back to 6'1''. His official height is 6'1'' in Deadly Alliance (this is even stated in "Trivia") but someone keeps changing it back to 6'11". Insomniac9783 16:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :The Official Strategy Guide published by Brady Games lists his official height as 6'11". I'd like to know where else Kenshi's height is listed other than in the strategy guide. If it is listed in another official source (or the video game itself) then it can be changed. Given it's been a while since I've pulled out my old copy of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, but is there even any place in the game where it lists the characters' heights? If so, we'll go with the official in-game height. If not, than the only other listing of Kenshi's height that I'm aware of is the one in the Brady Games Strategy Guide. 17:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I wish to step in here. When a character is highlighted in Arcade Mode in that game, you can see his/her weight, status, difficulty level, fighting styles and, most significantly, their height. Your best bet will be to look there. CrashBash 23:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I got the height from the game. When you play Deadly Alliance and highlight Kenshi, it lists he is 6'1'' and 185 lbs. Here is a link showing this image. http://www.giantbomb.com/mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance/61-6588/ Scroll down to about the middle of the page and click on the pic with Kenshi in it. Insomniac9783 05:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Awesome! Alrighty then, his official height is 6'1". I'll change it right now! Great job Insomniac9783 and CrashBash. (Like I said, it's been a while since I've pulled out my copy of Deadly Alliance.) 10:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What I think I think that Kenshi should have his costume when he's not blind in mk 2011. I think that because this game takes place in the past, before Kenshi was blind, and in this timeline Kenshi never was shown blinded by Shang Tsung. I know they already have his design, but I would preffer him not blind. -Sub-Erstryktile No he will be blind, Shang Tsung blinded him before the first tournament, remember in Deceptions Konquest? Shujinko was invited to participate in the first tournament, but had to refuse but he told Kenshi (who was blind) to go there. 15:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Worth a Trivia mention? Despite not being in the original line up for 2011, After the Sub-Zero(Tundra) vs Scorpion fight, during the second tournament, I believe Shang Tsung can be heard saying that Kenshi would be in the next fight. Is this worth a trivia mention?Brotherhood619 21:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Don't remember that, I'll go look for it, if so, I think it's worth a mention. --Azeruth 21:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :About 4:45 in this video it does sound like he says "The next fight will be...Kenshi!" --Azeruth 21:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's hard to tell, I'd like another person to either agree it sounds like Kenshi or say it doesn't. --Azeruth 21:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's Fair, Luckily the speech between Raiden and Cage pauses just at the point he says Kenshi, They probably did it on purpose :P Brotherhood619 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, Checked again, they still talk when he says Kenshi, but I do believe that is what they say, Just wait for another verdict... Brotherhood619 22:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm definitely sure he says Kenshi. The next fight will be... KENSHI AND something, can't tell what the last part is. --Byakuya600 22:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) With Byakuya's confirmation, I added it. --Azeruth 22:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It seems to me that he says Kenshi. Does Quan Chi fight in that part of the game? I haven't played story mode yet so I don't know how the story goes at that point. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 22:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Call me crazy with a K, (references ftw) but it sounds like he's saying Kratos. I've listened to it many times, and I can only imagine him saying Kratos. --Byakuya600 22:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't hear Kratos at all :P, as for Quan Chi, not for a few more chapters. This is the end of Ch. 8 with Sub-Zero, the first fight against Chi is in Ch. 11. --Azeruth 22:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Here, listen carefully. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0jFn6-eJKM&feature=feedu To me it really sounds like he's saying "The next fight will be... KENSHI AND.. KRATOS!". I am really doubtful though. They may have done this as like an easter egg. I just can't imagine what else he is saying. --Byakuya600 22:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Now I hear the Kratos. I think that's an easter egg yeah. --Azeruth 23:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::But after reading comments, it sounds like Kenshi and Reiko. --Azeruth 23:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think of Reiko. Yeah it has to be Reiko. I doubt NRS would mention Kratos in the story. Now that I listen to it more, it sounds more like Reiko, and it makes more sense. --Byakuya600 23:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add a note to Reiko's page too :P --Azeruth 23:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Any Reason? I like Kenshi and all, but is there is really any VALID reasons that he going to be in MK 2011? I'm not saying he shouldn't, but is there really a big demand on him? It just seems kinda odd that he orginally came from Deadly Alliance while the other characters came from ''MK ''to MK3 (with the expection of Quan Chi, because he's just in there because he's the Master-Mind of the series). Tremorfan94 20:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Boon asked on Twitter who the people would like to see added as DLC. Probably Kenshi and a new character (Skarlet) had the most votes. --Azeruth 20:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :I saw that Twit, but I think he ask that AFTER they decided to put Kenshi and Skarlet in the game as DLCs. The reason why I say this is bcause I didn't see thier names in the Twit itself. Tremorfan94 21:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :He said Kenshi's name, along with several others, and the "new character" would be Skarlet. --Azeruth 21:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :That's odd. I don't remember seeing Kenshi's name in there, but I could wrong. I'll go check again. Still, there are names in there that I thought would more popular than Kenshi, that's all. Tremorfan94 21:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi's Picture If I flip his Armageddon vs picture so he's facing the right, can I use it in place of the other really long one? It drives me nuts to see the one we use right now. --Azeruth 23:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Im with you on that one bro everyone else has a vs pic so why not kenshi 03:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Any Kenshi Gameplay Soon ? So classic costume pack and skarlet trailer have been released so wheres the other DLC trailer kenshi I meen are they almost done or not even close to finishing him 00:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I assume that since Skarlet was a new character they spent more time on her versus Kenshi who has been in several games. They may not make a video for him. --Azeruth 00:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC)